Dollmonique Coppelius
Dollmonique Coppelius is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the "daughter" of Coppélia from the ballet of the same name. Dollmonique is a doll enchanted to life and because of this, she's still learning the ropes on how to act like a human. As far as the destiny conflict goes, Dollmonique says she is a Roybel, since she cannot truly comprehend the deeper meaning and motivations of "Royals" and "Rebels" since she is a doll Character Personality Dollmonique is only 15 days old, and that can be reflected in the way she acts. She is still learning how to do even the most everyday tasks, such as using the MirrorNet or using fairytale slang or even wearing clothes. She is almost endearing, and sometimes even funny, in this aspect, especially since she does literally everything with a completely straight face. This is because Dollmonique doesn't feel human emotions. Plus, she says she finds it hard to move her face to convey emotions, seeing as how she's made of porcelain She is known for speaking in a very deadpan manner, and she moves in a mechanical movement, except for when she's dancing. Because of this emotionless attitude, Dollmonique has been described as being "eerie" or even "creepy" by some of her peers. Of course, Dollmonique doesn't take any sort of offense from this and simply tries to explain why she acts the way she does. But seeing as she's really bad at social interaction and sometimes doesn't word things properly, she may or may not end up freaking them out even more Dollmonique also has a way of taking things very literally. For example, if you tell her something is the "bee's knees" she will assume you literally mean it is the knees of a bee. Because of this, sarcasm is pretty much lost on her, and it's best to not beat around the bush with her, unless you plan on explaining the real meaning of it all in-depth to her. Dollmonique does wish she was a real person so that she fit in more, and she truly wants to experience life to its fullest, since being a doll is pretty darn boring Appearance Dollmonique is built like a ball-jointed doll. She has porcelain skin and has ball and socket articulated joints on her shoulders, elbows, wrists, knees, and ankles. She has a white face with rosy cheeks and bright red Cupid's bow lips. She also has an intricate golden wind key on her back which sometimes needs to be wound up, or else she might not be able to move. She has long curly light cream-blonde hair with pale tea-rose pink streaks which is tied back with a frilly pink bow. She has big, dark brown eyes. Her color scheme is primarily light pink, baby blue, and lilac with touches of white and gold. Her fashion style borders on candy-colored steampunk mixed with doll lolita and she wears plenty of bows, ribbons, and toy motifs Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The story begins during a town festival to celebrate the arrival of a new bell. The town crier announces that, when it arrives, anyone who becomes married will be awarded a special gift of money. Swanhilde and Franz plan to marry during the festival. However, Swanhilde becomes unhappy with Franz because he seems to be paying more attention to a girl named Coppélia, who sits motionless on the balcony of a nearby house. The house belongs to a mysterious and faintly diabolical inventor, Doctor Coppélius. Although Coppélia spends all of her time sitting motionless and reading, Franz is mesmerized by her beauty and is determined to attract her attention. Still upset with Franz, Swanhilde shakes an ear of wheat to her head: if it rattles, then she will know that Franz loves her. Upon doing this, however, she hears nothing. When she shakes it by Franz's head, he also hears nothing; but then he tells her that it rattles. However, she does not believe him and runs away heartbroken. Later on, Dr. Coppelius leaves his house and is heckled by a group of boys. After shooing them away, he continues on without realising that he has dropped his keys in the melée. Swanhilde finds the keys, which gives her the idea of learning more about Coppélia. She and her girlfriends decide to enter Dr. Coppelius' house. Meanwhile, Franz develops his own plan to meet Coppélia, climbing a ladder to her balcony. Swandila and her friends find themselves in a large room filled with people. However, the occupants aren't moving. The girls discover that, rather than people, these are life-size mechanical dolls. They quickly wind them up and watch them move. Swanhilde also finds Coppélia behind a curtain and discovers that she, too, is a doll. Dr. Coppelius returns home to find the girls. He becomes angry with them, not only for trespassing but for also disturbing his workroom. He kicks them out and begins cleaning up the mess. However, upon noticing Franz at the window, Coppélius invites him in. The inventor wants to bring Coppélia to life but, to do that, he needs a human sacrifice. With a magic spell, he will take Franz's spirit and transfer it to Coppélia. After Dr. Coppelius proffers him some wine laced with sleeping powder, Franz begins to fall asleep. The inventor then readies his magic spell. However, Dr. Coppelius did not expel all the girls: Swanhilde is still there, hidden behind a curtain. She dresses up in Coppélia's clothes and pretends that the doll has come to life. She wakes Franz and then winds up all the mechanical dolls to aid their escape. Dr. Coppelius becomes confused and then saddened when he finds a lifeless Coppélia behind the curtain. Swanhilde and Franz are about to make their wedding vows when the angry Dr. Coppelius appears, claiming damages. Dismayed at having caused such an upset, Swanhilde offers Dr. Coppelius her dowry in return for his forgiveness. However, Franz tells Swanhilde to keep her dowry and offers to pay Dr. Coppelius instead. At that point, the mayor intervenes and gives Dr. Coppelius a bag of money, which placates him. Swanhilde and Franz are married and the entire town celebrates by dancing. How Does Dollmonique Come Into It? Dollmonique is the next Coppélia. Even though the play is named after her, the role of Coppélia is actually not that huge. In fact, throughout the whole story, Coppélia does not move, talk, or really do anything, seeing as she's a doll Relationships Family Dollmonique is the "daughter" of Coppélia. Well, that's what she likes to say at least, since it makes her feel "more human". She is actually just a doll that was created by the son of Dr. Coppelius, the original creator of Coppélia. When it came time for Dollmonique to fulfill her destiny as the next Coppélia, Headmaster Grimm had her enchanted to life by the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio, who seems to specialize in bringing inanimate objects to life Dollmonique calls her creator her "father" and Coppélia her "mother". Although Dollmonique insists that her "father" and her are loving and close, her creator is actually quite creeped out and frightened by her. Of course, Dollmonique is blissfully unaware of that, since she doesn't quite understand the human emotion of "fear" Friends Dollmonique is good friends with Marie-Claire Stalhbaum, who is the daughter of Clara from The Nutcracker. At first, Marie-Claire was slightly creeped out by her at first, but she warmed up to Dollmonique when she learned that she was an amazing ballerina, just like her. Marie-Claire takes it upon herself to try and teach Dollmonique how to act human and fit in, and so the two are often seen together She has befriended another dancing fairytale, the daughter of the Paper Ballerina, Pirouette Paper. She has also recently become friends with Angeline Patchwork, whose bubbly personality completely, and somewhat hilariously, offsets Dollmonique's emotionless nature. She and Cedar Wood bond over the fact that they aren't "real girls" but that relationship is more like a mutual acquaintanceship built on one common thing that they share. Other than that, Dollmonique finds it hard to make friends, mostly because others find her to be creepy or eerie, seeing as how she always has a complete blank face all of the time. Plus, she's a living doll - That's pretty creepy in and of itself Pet Dollmonique's "pet" is a rocking horse whom she calls Toyrone. She managed to convince the Blue Fairy to bring Toyrone to life as well Romance Seeing as she's a doll, Dollmonique doesn't feel any sort of human attraction and so romance is pretty much a lost cause for her Outfits Trivia * She is made out of porcelain and can get cracked easily * The perfect theme song for her is Puppet (Mary's Theme). It's music box-y, eerie, tragic and yet hauntingly beautiful. Plus, some of the lyrics definitely fit Dollmonique's personality * The golden wind-up key on her back is attached to a series of copper wires and gadgets inside of her, which she likes to call her "heart", which is what makes her move. If she runs out of wind-up power, she will stop moving, so it's important that she be wound up relatively often * If she is unwound and stops moving, she is actually still conscious, she just can't move or anything Quotes TBA Notes * Dollmonique '''is a pun on the name '''Dominique '''and the word '''doll * Her pet's name, Toyrone, is a mixture of the name''' Tyrone''' and the word toy Gallery IMG 0865-1-.jpg|Dollmonique art © Eldritch Spirit dollmonique_design_comm_by_jade_the_tiger-d98v4l5.png|Dollmonique Coppelius art © Jade-the-Tiger|link=http://jade-the-tiger.deviantart.com/art/Dollmonique-Coppelius-Design-559142225 Dollmonique design comm.jpg|Dollmonique art © Jade-the-Tiger|link=http://jade-the-tiger.deviantart.com/art/Dollmonique-Coppelius-Design-559142225 commision_by_alise_cat-d9j8ol0.png|Dollmonique art © Alise-cat|link=http://alise-cat.deviantart.com/art/Commision-576513396 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Coppelia Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs